profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mirage
Mirage (ミラージュ, Mirāju), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the DC series. He is what humans call "old money." Before the war, he was a member of affluent Cybertronian society, with his own large estate and high-priced friends. He enjoyed the finer things in life: vintage energon, swank evening events, and turbofox hunts on the grounds. But when the war started, he was forced to choose sides and found himself banded with a group of commoners he didn't really understand. Some of the other Autobots don't trust Mirage. He feels the war, even after all these millions of years, is beneath him. War is not, after all, how civilized, erudite beings conduct themselves. He often questions the Autobots' violent means, and not-so-secretly hopes they and the Decepticons can get along. Because of this, he has been labelled by a few others as a Decepticon sympathizer. Still, he sided with the Autobots for a reason, and he is there for the Autobots when they need him. Although the details vary by continuity, Mirage has the ability to create illusions which typically either render him invisible or make him appear to be somewhere he isn't. He sounds like Dean Martin. After volunteering himself to one of the Ministry of Science's combiner projects, Mirage can combine with Optimus and fellow Autobots: Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide to form the left arm of the gestalt form known as Optimus Maximus. ".''" :—Mirage. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Frank Welker (English), Takurō Kitagawa (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Liu Qin (Chinese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Juan Carralero (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian race car. When arriving to Earth, he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified Ligier JS11-Ford Formula One racer. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Mirage_11960845824_d0d98c0957_b.png|Mirage's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Arcee ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Jazz ** Warpath ** Blurr ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Dynasty of Primes *** Zeta Prime *** Optimus Prime ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Megatronus Prime ** Overlord ** Shadow Striker ** Airachnid ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Devastator *** Dirt Boss *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip * Scraplets * Unicron Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Mirage was part of the bridge crew of the Autobots' spaceship when it crash-landed on Earth four million years ago. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Mirage Wikipedia * Mirage Transformers Database * Mirage TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Autobots